A Lovely Present
by BuddhaBooty
Summary: It was so perfect. Sure, maybe they hadn't gone all the way, yet, but he could wait. He knew, sooner or later, it would happen, and that was good enough for him. Too bad he didn't get a choice in the matter. M/M, rated M for safety. Thanks, Awerewolf!
1. Ch 1: Captured

**A Lovely Present: Chapter One**

**Captured**

I own neither Kung Fu Panda, nor Disturbia (music vid). May be explicit, may not be, depends on your definition. WARNING! If the idea of two people being in love, regardless of species, age, or gender bothers you, DO NOT READ!! You have a back button, STFU and use it. Also, if you're hungry, this will only make it worse. I'm a culinary artist! I go way far into detail when it comes to the cooking scenes! Pleez, dun haet meh. That being said, this is based off of 'He Will Be Loved' from Mixed Nuts, so I would suggest reading that before you read this, enjoy!

Also, if you like this story, it's all because of Awerewolf. He's the one who made me brave enough to write it, and was wonderful enough to beta it. If there was a way to thank him for all the encouraging things he wrote, it's not one I have the money for, so I hope dedicating this fiction to him and letting him know that his Tai/Po is on its way is enough. Thank you so much for all your kindness and for being you. Rock on!

--

He didn't know what was going on. He knew he felt lost despite knowing exactly where he was. He knew he felt empty, even though his stomach was full to bursting. He knew he felt cold, even though it was nearly eighty degrees on the hilltop where he sat. He knew he was alone, even though his friends, family, and teacher were all so very proud of him, as they had been expressing for the past several days.

He knew what was wrong, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Sighing, he placed his head in a chubby palm and rested his elbow atop his knee, leaning back against the flowerless, fruitless tree behind him as he allowed the tears to flow freely from jade eyes.

Jade. The color of his problem. He recalled how his neon green eyes stood out against the aged earthen color of his body; wisdom and calmness following him around like a shadow. What would he give to gaze into those beautiful, serene eyes one more time and tell him his value in the sleepy panda's eyes? He would give the world and more for just one chance.

Choking back a sob, Po buried his face deep within his hands and let the tears flow, oblivious to the elder figure moseying toward him. A single, warm hand touched his shoulder and Po bolted upright, standing in record time, turning to face –

"M-Master Oogway?" he stuttered, hands trembling as he tried to think his way out of what must have been a dream.

The figure before him nodded, smiling softly at him as he spoke, "You are distraught. What's wrong?"

Po realized this must have been a dream, and that the gods were giving him a chance to tell Master Oogway. Silently sending them a prayer of the utmost thanks, he began, trying to avoid the question of whether or not it was real, because he didn't know what he would do if it wasn't.

"M-Master, what do you do if you love someone, but you doubt they would return their feelings? Especially since it would seem… unnatural for them to be together?" Po questioned, trying to build up the courage to tell the figment of his dazed imagination the truth.

"Well, that is a tough one, but, if you listen carefully, I am certain you will find the answer," he replied in that mystical tone that held no contempt, no anger, no disgust, and no high-and-mighty attitude. Po could listen to him talk for hours and he would never tire of listening to the teacher.

Words ringing in his heart, Po heard a voice deep within himself shouting for him to jump before he could regret it.

Remembering that he must have been dreaming and knowing that no consequences would befall him for it, at least in this life, Po took a deep breath and did something no other in all of China had ever managed to accomplish before, and surprised the Grand Master Oogway.

Sealing the miniature distance between their faces, Po pressed his lips against Master Oogway's, leaving them just barely touching the wrinkled yet oddly smooth lips of the tortoise. He hovered against him for only a moment, asking permission that was denied as the Grand Master pulled away, astonishment projecting on his features.

"You love me?" questioned the elder in a voice barely above a whisper.

Po nodded, holding a staring contest with the ground as he replied, "Yes, I have for a while now. At first, I thought it was just respect, but then I realized that was what I felt for Master Shifu. I love you, Grand Master Oogway."

Several moments of awkward, deafening silence passed between the two as Po thanked the gods this was just a dream, though that kiss had felt so real. It was almost as though Grand Master Oogway's lips had really touched his own, but no, it couldn't have really happened. Master Oogway was dead.

…

Right?

Po felt gentle claws wrap around his arm, his lips covered by a caring, warm, old mouth as he brought an arm up to play with the back of the tortoise's neck, feeling the smooth, supple skin beneath his rough fingers.

Breaking for air, Po allowed his mouth to remain open in an attempt to inhale air faster, his heart beating like the wings of a bumblebee, frantic and fast. Oh, how he wished his dream could be real.

But at least he had gotten to tell his Master.

"Po, I am glad you have chosen me, because I have been hoping for your affections for a while," confessed the creator of Kung Fu, smile never breaking as he and Po gazed into each other's eyes.

"You have?" asked Po, hand still upon his master's neck.

"Yes, and now that I have returned –" he was cut off as Po's eyes went wide, sputtering out several thoughts at once.

"Wait! You're not a dream? I'm awake? This is real? You didn't die? How? Why did you leave us? Where did you go? Is this a really bad cosmic joke that I'm just not getting?" he choked out in one breath as Master Oogway simply listened, chuckling lightly as the panda finished his questioning.

"This is as real as you wish it to be, Po. I left on a summoning from the Emperor. He wanted my advice on what to do for his daughters' birthdays. As for if this is a cosmic joke, I'm not certain anyone here can answer that, but if it is, it is a good one," he answered calmly, never raising his voice, it just wasn't in him to shout.

Po blushed brightly, realizing the severity of his actions. He could very well have been banished from Jade Mountain – from China – for his foolishness. He could have earned hatred from the object of his affections! He could have been killed for his confession! He could have, but he wasn't. Instead, he was holding the tortoise, gently pulling him in for another kiss, licking his lips, requesting entrance that was swiftly granted as he was permitted to taste his idol. Ginger and ginseng mingled in a sweet, subtle combination that had Po purring in happiness.

Ending the kiss, Po looked directly into Master Oogway's soft, slightly dazed eyes and asked the question nagging at the back of his mind for as long as he had harbored this love.

"Have you ever had a lover before?"

The tortoise returned his gaze, smiling as he shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily before looking back at Po. He had never had a significant other before. That thought both saddened and reassured him. While he was sad that the beautiful, kind being before him had never known the love of another, he was happy that he wasn't the only one treading unknown waters.

"Po, if you are not comfortable with this, you don't have to," sighed Oogway, an unreadable look upon his features. His face, Po decided, had to be the most beautiful face in all of China. The way his lips curled slightly, creases just begging to be explored, and his eyes, so deep that Po felt he could nearly drown in them – only nearly because he knew Master Oogway would save him.

And to top it all off, he was willing to give Po as much space or closeness as he needed, at his request.

"Not comfortable with loving the most amazing, beautiful person in all of China? Maybe even the whole world? Are you joking?" Po nearly shouted, eyes growing wide in astonishment.

His tone quieted as he allowed his excitement to tone down a bit, nearly whispering, "But if you don't want this, just say so. I mean, you're Grand Master Oogway, you could have anyone you want, so, I mean, if you don't want this, just say so, I'd totally understand. But if you're worried I wouldn't want to because you're older than me or anything like that, you're worrying for the wrong reasons. Heh, I love ya, and there's nothing that can change that."

Master Oogway's smile widened as he listened to Po's words with the same patience that covered everything he did. Nodding in acceptance of the panda's words, he noticed there seemed to be something still bothering Po.

"But there is something else on your mind. May I ask what it is?" he questioned as he felt Po's calloused hands gently rubbing circles on his upper arms.

"Well, I was just wondering how we're gonna announce your return? 'Cause I think everyone in the Palace thought you were gone for good, you know, like, dead, not that anyone wanted that, but that's what we thought, or, at least, Master Shifu and the Furious Five and I kinda did, and I was wondering if you're just gonna walk in and be all like, 'I'm back, what's up?' or if you wanted I could, like, tell them there's someone here to see them, and then you can be all like, 'hey, what's up?' or, you know, whatever you think is cool," Po liked how Master Oogway listened to him no matter how badly he was rambling. It made him feel like he was important, like his words mattered.

"Why don't you show me where they are, Po. I can handle things from there," Oogway suggested, though his voice didn't hold the annoyance Shifu's or Tigress's would have in a similar situation.

"Um, okay. They're in the kitchen, so, um, should I leave you to telling them, or, like, go with you, or what?" Po questioned, uncertain as to what the appropriate response was.

"Would you like to join me?" Master Oogway offered, Po nodding vigorously, bringing forth a chuckle from the master's gentle vocals.

The two silently began their walk to the kitchen as Po rather discreetly, in his opinion, took hold of Master Oogway's clawed hand, smiling as he felt the tortoise grasp his paw in return.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Po let go of his master's hand in favor of opening the door for him. Stepping back, he watched as the entirety of the kitchen, being the Furious Five and Master Shifu, stared in obvious amazement at the return of their master.

"Is there room for two more?" asked Oogway, seeming not to notice the astonishment that formed a potent, stifling film over the mouths of all present, making air a difficult substance to obtain for all but Po and Oogway.

Shifu stood, offering his seat to his master, who thanked him as he sat down, turning to the student beside him, Tigress, and requesting her to retrieve two more chairs. Bowing in respect, Tigress grabbed the chairs from the corner of the room and placed them at the table, one beside Oogway and one beside Mantis. Returning to her seat, she watched as Shifu planted himself next to Mantis.

"Master Oogway, how are you, I mean, when, why, I don't understand," confessed Shifu, looking as flustered as his five students.

"When I said it was my time, I meant to help the Emperor. His daughters' birthdays are very soon and he requested my help in deciding their gifts," explained the sagely tortoise.

The Five all grinned at the very Oogway-like response, and Shifu, though still appearing confused, nodded his head in false understanding.

"Is there food for a weary traveler?" Oogway questioned, looking to Po, who blushed as he replied.

"Is there anything special you guys want for dinner? I can make a few different things if you want," Po suggested, busying himself with retrieving bowls and chopsticks for all of them.

"Let's see what you can do with tofu," Shifu requested, knowing Tigress would only eat it if it was made from tofu or Master Oogway ordered her to.

Po nodded, smiling at the challenge. He hadn't been given a good challenge in cooking for a while, the Five were easily pleased considering they used to all live off tofu and water. Very bland diets if you were to ask Po.

Pulling out a grill pan, Po lit the stove and poured some oil, though not much, over the coiled cast iron pan. Setting it above the flame on a burner, he got to work slicing up a chunk of tofu into eight, equal pieces, tossing basil and orange zest into the pan, the sharp smell wafting through the air as Po threw the first two tofu slices onto the coils of the pot, hearing a satisfying sizzle as the water within them began to evaporate, replaced by oil and seasonings.

Tossing cinnamon on top of the fillet-sized tofu pieces, Po took the pan by the handle and flipped the two pieces, grilling them all the way through, then tossing them onto plates and putting on some last-minute nutmeg and a sprig of cilantro on the side.

Po repeated this process several times until all the dinners were ready. Putting out the fire, Po placed the dishes in front of each of the Kung Fu masters at the table, saving the last for himself, the one that was slightly burned.

Sitting beside Oogway, Po let his furred foot barely touch his master's, shooting him a small smile before digging into his food.

"Po, you made a wonderful dinner, thank you," Master Shifu complimented, causing Po to blush brightly.

"Aww, it was nothing, really, I mean, just an old recipe, and –" Po was cut off by Shifu, something he'd become accustomed to, and an internal voice shouted how Oogway didn't do that, how amazing he was for being able to listen to Po's ramblings, never once interrupting him, so kind, gentle.

"Po, thank you. Would you mind taking care of dishes, tonight?" he interrupted, Po nodding bashfully as Monkey held back snickers at the hidden meaning in Shifu's words, translating to 'shut up.'

A smile returned to Po's face as he felt Master Oogway's foot push against his in a subtle, comforting gesture.

Dinner progressed as normal, Po receiving a multitude of compliments for his cooking, and, while everyone seemed curious about Master Oogway's return, no one bothered him about it out of respect.

After dinner, the Furious Five left to go to their respective rooms, Master Shifu lingering to speak with Master Oogway on his return. Po began working on the dishes as, to Shifu's utmost surprise, Oogway assisted him, drying the bowls, chopsticks, and pan once Po had finished scrubbing and rinsing them.

But what amazed the tiny master the most was how, each time Po, who seemed to not have noticed his presence, passed a washed item to Oogway, he would place a small kiss on the elder's cheek, blush, then turn back to his work.

And, by the way he smiled brighter than normal, Oogway seemed not to have any qualms with the situation.

Waiting until the two were finished with the dishes, Shifu gave a small cough, alerting Po to his company. Po spun around, blushing furiously as he began to stutter apologies to the red panda while Oogway simply smiled at Po's behavior. He acted like a small child, caught with his paw in the cookie jar.

"Hello, Shifu. Do you need something?" Oogway asked once Po had stopped babbling.

"Master, you and Po, what is going on?" Shifu questioned skeptically.

Oogway looked to Po, whose expression had taken a turn for horror, and replied with one, simple word, "Love."

Po looked up to see Shifu's face relax, a rare smile creeping over his lips.

"I hope you two are very happy. You deserve it," he whispered, turning to leave the two in favor of his room.

Once the red panda had left, Po turned to face Oogway, planting a loving kiss upon his lips. Idly, Po thought of how many girls would kill to have lips as full, enticing, and pouty, yet warm and welcoming as Master Oogway's were. Po still couldn't believe how quickly Oogway and he had come together, and some part of him still was certain it was a dream.

Pulling away from his master, Po voiced his concerns.

"Master Oogway, are you sure this is real? It just seems like one moment I'm trying to convince myself to tell you how I feel, and the next we're kissing in front of Master Shifu, Are you sure you're okay with us? And if you are, is this all too fast for you? Just say the word and we can slow it down a bit," Po questioned, concern evident in his eyes.

The aged tortoise reached up with one, clawed hand and cupped Po's face in his grasp, replying, "So long as you are comfortable, then we are not moving too quickly or too slowly. Love is a rare jewel, and when it is found it must be nurtured and cared for nearly every moment. It is a difficult plant to grow, but the flowers and fruit it shall bear are well worth time and effort it may take."

Po grinned at his words, astounded by how he could seem wise beyond Po's understanding and so childish and amused by the simplest things at the same time. It was one of the many reasons Po adored the Grand Master.

"Well, then, I guess I must be the richest panda in China, 'cause I managed to win the love of the most beautiful, kind, caring, amazing person ever born," Po nervously commented.

Oogway wrapped a comforting arm around Po's shoulders, pulling his face down for a brief kiss before whispering, "No, I am the lucky one. I have the love of a young, gentle, brave, pure heart."

Po smiled, feeling happier than he ever had in his memory. He felt that he could get struck by lightning and, so long as Oogway was by his side, he would walk away unscathed.

Tugging softly on the tortoise's arm, Po made to exit the kitchen, Oogway chuckling as he followed his new love. Po led them up to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and planted himself beneath its branches, patting the ground between his legs.

Master Oogway stalled out.

Was this right? Should he accept Po's advances? He knew where the young one wanted to go with this, and, if he was honest with himself, he did, too, but what of the consequences? He was not so mighty that there would be none, and he didn't want to hurt Po's delicate purity. No, they had only just professed love. It was far too soon. Rushing their love would do no good.

Shaking his head, Master Oogway turned toward his room, telling Po he should get some rest. Master Shifu would hold training regardless of his presence or lack thereof.

Sighing, Po knew he was right. Standing, he tried to ignore the cruel voice in his mind that cried things such as, 'how could he ever love a big, fat panda like you?'

And the worst part was, he was almost certain those voices were right. Master Oogway could never love a thing like him. But Po convinced himself that he would try again tomorrow, and the next day, and that he wouldn't give up until either Oogway told him outright to stop or gave in.

So things progressed much this way for the next several weeks. Po would wake as early as he could, almost always before Master Shifu and the Furious Five, making some extravagant breakfast for his beloved, who would come to the kitchen early enough to get a few kisses in between making the dish. Then, Po would train extra hard to impress Oogway, laughing each time he completed the training course, only to be sent flying by way of training dummy. They would break for lunch and Po would bring Oogway his food at the Sacred Peach Tree, the two sharing the quiet and basking in each other's presence. The nights were the hardest. Po would do everything he could think of, short of throwing himself before the master, shouting, 'take me!' but no matter what he did, Oogway ignored the sexual advances. This didn't stop the panda, though. He would convince Oogway one way or another.

On the fourth week of these attempts, something broke the cycle. Word had reached the Jade Mountain of a new evil that had stirred in the west. It was said to be fast as the wind and stronger than the Imperial Army, and it was coming for the Valley of Peace.

"From what we have heard," began Shifu, standing before the Furious Five, Po, and Oogway. "Forest Gin Wei, just east of the Valley, is the most likely route this new evil will take. It should reach the Valley in two days, so if we leave today, we will be able to cut it off before it reaches the Valley."

Oogway nodded before speaking, "Well, then, I think we should gather our belongings."

Po's face brightened at the chance to travel with Master Oogway. Jumping up, pumping a fist in the air, he shouted, "Yeah! Field trip!"

All looking to him with either exasperation or amusement in their eyes as they made their way back to their rooms. Mantis leapt up to Po's shoulder on the way back, whispering, "Hey, Po, are you, ya know, gay for Master Oogway?"

"Ow!" shouted the insect as he was smacked by Viper's tail.

"Mantis! You don't ask things like that! If he wants us to know something about his love life, he'll tell us, understand?" she hissed angrily as Mantis meekly nodded.

"Guys, it's okay, really. Yeah, Oogway and I are an item, but not an intimate one, yet," Po replied, grinning at the shocked expressions of the two Kung Fu masters.

Viper smiled brightly up at Po and cheered, "Good for you, Po! I hope you two are very happy!"

With that, she slithered off to her room.

Mantis hopped onto Po's shoulder and mumbled, "I don't blame you. I'm pretty close to giving up on trying to understand the ways of women, too. I tell you, never trust anything that bleeds for a week and doesn't die. Good luck, Po."

Mantis then leapt off for his room, leaving Po grinning slightly as he began packing his things, meaning a change of pants, a blanket, and a small first aid kit. Grabbing a pouch filled with the allowance he had saved up when he worked for his father, Po smirked, unable to hold back a small squeal of joy at his plan. He knew Oogway couldn't hold back forever. It had become obvious the tortoise wanted him, so doubts about his appearance had slowly but surely dissipated like fog before the morning sun, and Po would continue offering himself as openly as he felt dignity and honor would allow until Oogway was ready.

That's not to say he wouldn't try to help things along.

Stuffing the pouch into his backpack, Po exited the door and went to meet the rest of the Kung Fu masters in the Hall of Heroes.

Once everyone had gathered, they left for the forest, Po racing ahead, stopping in one of the shops along the way, leaving with a large smile plastered on his face and a small box where his coin pouch had been.

The journey wasn't very hard, just long. For Po, it seemed like days before they reached the forest, and days longer until they decided to make camp, when in reality it was only about a day and a half of non-stop walking. For the Five, Shifu, and Oogway, it was a routine sort of trek, but for Po it was heart-wrenchingly long.

Upon setting up camp, Po said he was going to go look around, 'patrol' had been his excuse, but in actuality he was looking for a good, romantic spot to give Oogway his gift. The rest went to sleep, Shifu and Oogway staying up to watch over the camp site, meditating silently as Po's footsteps diminished to the peaceful quiet of the night time forest.

"Master Oogway, when are you going to give in to Po?" Shifu whispered.

"I cannot, Shifu. I am uncertain of what is right, so I am waiting, meditating on what I should do," he replied with a sound of finality that Shifu had never heard from the elder master. Sighing lightly, Shifu just hoped he would give in soon, because, while he knew Po was willing to wait, he would eventually get discouraged and give up and that was the last thing the red panda wanted to see.

Meanwhile, Po had come across a small lake, shallow and clean, water glimmering in the moon's glaring light. Weeping willows lined the edge, vines that hung from their branches blooming light pink and yellow flowers, their petals littering the surface of the empty lake. There was a small clearing at one part of the edge, rimmed by rose bushes and tiger lilies, a single log that seemed freshly fallen lay across it like a bench. The place was beautiful and would have been perfect if it weren't so quiet. There were no fish in the water, no lightning bugs in the air, no crickets in the bushes, no bats in the sky. It was completely silent.

And it scared Po.

Frightened, he approached the edge of the pool, gazing down into the seemingly bottomless water, fear gripping his throat as he caught sight of his reflection.

Nothing, not a single ripple or tiny bubble, interrupted the glassy surface. No wind blew about him. No smells greeted his nose. It was a dead zone.

Deciding the best idea would be to leave the hellish place, Po turned only to come face to face with a young, human woman. Her skin was the color of mocha and flawless as the still surface of the pond behind him. She was dressed all in black, the short, tight gown coming down to her mid-thigh, tall, equally tight, high-heeled boots reaching just above her knees. Her ebony hair was pulled back and up and her face was covered in meticulously painted make up. Long, blackened nails completed the look as she shot Po a devilish smile.

No one heard the scream that erupted from Po's clenched throat.


	2. Ch 2: Disturbia

**A Lovely Present: Chapter Two**

**Disturbia**

I own neither Kung Fu Panda, nor Disturbia (music vid). May be explicit, may not be, depends on your definition. WARNING! If the idea of two people being in love, regardless of species, age, or gender bothers you, DO NOT READ!! You have a back button, STFU and use it. If you don't mind that, then enjoy!

Also, if you like this story, it's all because of Awerewolf. He's the one who made me brave enough to write it, and was wonderful enough to beta it. If there was a way to thank him for all the encouraging things he wrote, it's not one I have the money for, so I hope dedicating this fiction to him and letting him know that his Tai/Po is on its way is enough. Thank you so much for all your kindness and for being you. Rock on!

--

Ch. 2

--

The sun woke the Furious Five, who scrambled out of their sheets and swiftly groomed themselves, stepping from the tents and greeting their masters as they did every morning.

"Good morning, students. Have any of you seen Po?" Shifu asked, slightly worried about the giant panda.

All shook their heads, noting the slight look of panic that had spread over Shifu's face.

"Shifu, I'm sure he is fine. You don't need to worry so much, there are no accidents, remember?" Grand Master Oogway reminded, smiling calmly as ever.

"Oh, you should be worried, alright. You should be _very_ worried," came a smooth, female voice.

The Kung Fu masters huddled close together as the trees melted away, as though they were wax being held over a fire. Leaves became misshapen, blobbing together as a sense of dread filled the stiflingly hot air. Steel walls shot up from the ground, creating a large room, about the same size as the Hall of Heroes.

In the front of the room, or what they assumed was the front, was a large, round pedestal with a beautifully carved, onyx chair atop it. On the chair sat a mocha-skinned woman in a short black dress, hair pulled back and make up perfect. The pedestal spun as a male tiger, fur mussed, an eye patch covering part of his face, moved two wheels in separate directions, making the chair spin. An overly muscled wolf was chained to a wall nearby, eyes seemingly empty. Behind the pedestal was a short flight of stairs, leading up to an empty platform. Beside the platform sat two identical male cranes, back-to-back, both copying the other's moves flawlessly, expressions unreadable. Next to them were two pianos, both with female snow leopards atop them. One laid on her back, dressed in red and black, fanning herself as she stared lustfully at the newcomers. The other had her hands shackled together; a black leotard with multiple buckles adorned her petite body and the fur on her head spiked upward.

The masters suddenly found themselves standing straight, side-by-side, line up in order of height. They were immobilized by an unseen force, terror creeping into their bodies, clouding their minds.

"Do you like my home?" asked the woman in the chair, her voice smooth and sweet.

None of the Kung Fu warriors answered, their mouths unable to move.

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here. You see, I've heard so much about you, especially you, Grand Master Oogway," she purred, saying his name like it tasted good on her lips. "I've heard tell that you've found love, but despite all your wisdom, you haven't gone past kissing, yet. You know, the friends I've collected, you'll find them all around the room, were in similar situations as your beloved Dragon Warrior. They were so willing to give themselves to their partners, but their partners, being selfish and prideful, denied them. So I came and collected them. But don't worry. I'll give you a chance to have him back. Of course, if you won't play, then I get to keep him. And he is so cute."

She snapped her clawed fingers and the warriors found they were able to speak again.

"Please, let him go," Oogway requested, the fear that lingered in the room settling within his heart as well.

"But he's just so obedient. Come here, Po!" she called as a doorway slid open.

A giant panda entered the room, fur in disarray, limbs spasmed randomly, shorts replaced by baggy, black pants, but what frightened China's finest warriors the most were his eyes. Gone were the bright emeralds that sat on clear, white orbs. In their places was a sheet of light gray film, no emotion crossing his once expressive face. Po lumbered to her side, head twitching to the right three times before he returned it to an upright position.

"You see he does whatever I tell him. But enough about you, let's talk about me." She grinned wickedly as she continued, "I'm sure you've been warned about a 'new evil' coming for the Valley of Peace. Yep, that's me! I'm what you would call a witch. The spell I have over Po is one of my favorites, and do you know why? It's because I have to have his consent to put it over him in the first place! Do you know how I got his consent? I said I'd kill you, all of you, if he didn't agree. The spell makes him my willing slave. He does whatever I tell him, and is eager to do so. You want to know the best part? You're gonna love this. The spell only works on virgins. So, by denying him your love, you are the reason I got this new slave. So, really, I should be thanking you!"

Tears had formed in the old tortoise's eyes, blurring his vision. He couldn't recall the last time he had been so confused, so scared. He always was so sure of himself. If nothing else, a part of his mind that had managed to stay calm began, this is a humbling experience that will remind you that you are not God and cannot solve everything on your own.

"I guess I should tell you how you can get him back, but first, I'm gonna explain what's at stake. Ya see if you don't do what I tell you to, I get to keep Po's soul forever. Kill me, and his soul burns with mine. Cooperate, and I'll let him go back with you, and never return to China again. While I am many things, a liar is not one of them. My word is as good as yours. So, what you gotta do to get Po back is simple, really. It's what he's been trying to offer you this whole time." She smirked cruelly as she finished, "You gotta take his virginity."


	3. Ch 3: Let's Play

**A Lovely Present: Chapter Three**

**Let's Play**

I own neither Kung Fu Panda, nor Disturbia (music vid). May be explicit, may not be, depends on your definition. WARNING! If the idea of two people being in love, regardless of species, age, or gender bothers you, DO NOT READ!! You have a back button, STFU and use it. If you don't mind that, then enjoy! WARNING! RAPE is in this chapter!! It does not meant the authoress approves of this vile act, nor does she encourage it. That said, it does, in fact, add to the plot.

Also, if you like this story, it's all because of Awerewolf. He's the one who made me brave enough to write it, and was wonderful enough to beta it. If there was a way to thank him for all the encouraging things he wrote, it's not one I have the money for, so I hope dedicating this fiction to him and letting him know that his Tai/Po is on its way is enough. Thank you so much for all your kindness and for being you. Rock on!

--

Ch. 3

--

A unanimous gasp rang out in the hall, expressions shifting between fear, rage, and despair. Tigress growled sharply, while Mantis and Viper's faces were streaked with tears, Crane disbelieving, and Monkey and Shifu shaking their heads.

Oogway sobbed, "Please, don't make me do this. I cannot make this decision."

The woman smiled as she queried, "What decision? Po's been trying to convince you it's okay for a month, at least. You know, he had planned something very special for you. He spent nearly a year's allowance earned from working day after day at his father's restaurant for a very special gift."

A tiny, emerald box embroidered with expertly placed golden swirls appeared in her hand. On its front was a small, silver keyhole with several elegant characters over and below it, spelling out 'to my heart' in ruby and sapphire.

"Po spent nearly a month working on this, using supplies from a blacksmith. He slaved over it, making sure every detail, every character, and every note was perfect. Of course, he wasn't simply given that amount of precious emerald, polished silver, purest gold, lustful ruby, and delicate sapphire for free. It cost him every yuan he had to his name. And he made it for you. But wait, it gets even better. See the lock?" she pointed a black-tipped finger at the keyhole. "It says, 'to my heart'. This key," she held up a jade key, intricately carved, fragile, with carefully engraved characters upon it. "is for the box. It reads, 'You hold the key'. The irony of this, of course, is that now you, and only you, can set his heart free. All you have to do is take him. There is, of course, a catch. He won't be himself until afterwards."

She smirked as Oogway's face contorted in a mixture of amazement, fear, and something else, something none had ever witnessed from the tortoise: rage. This woman had managed to ignite his inner demonic rage, and all could feel the waves of heat radiating from him, his frail-looking frame rocking with anger, breathing ragged, glaring at the woman, the witch.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Po, go wait for _Grand_ Master Oogway in the parlor," mocked the black clad humanesque being.

The black and white panda sauntered out of the hall, twitching his fingers several times before they resumed their natural curl.

"One more thing? You have twenty minutes before my spell becomes permanent, so if you're going to make a decision, I suggest you do it quickly," she chuckled.

Oogway fell silent. He didn't know what to do. If he did take Po, it would be an unforgivable act; he would have raped an innocent. No one could forgive that. If he didn't, Po would be forever the captive,

"Master Oogway!" called Tigress, breaking him from his thoughts. The look she wore sang of anger, but not all of it seemed directed at the witch.

"Master, Po was willing to give everything he owned for you, you have to take him!" she cried.

"I cannot rape an innocent, Tigress," he replied, a haunted look upon his features. "There is no honor in that, no dignity for Po."

"So that's what this is really about? Your dignity? This has nothing to do with right or wrong, you just don't want to look like an old pervert! I looked up to you for guidance, once, but now, this, it makes me wonder if all your teachings, you so called 'peace' is nothing but a scam. If you are not willing to give up your precious dignity for the one who loves you, then maybe he should just go. Maybe, then, if he's a slave, he'll at least know where he stands," she growled, earning startled looks from the other masters around her.

There was more, but Oogway heard none of it, vague shouting in the background as he reconsidered. Maybe Po would hate him for the rest of his natural life, but at least he would have that life to live. Who was he to deny him freedom? Who was he to deny him life?

The angry bickering between his subordinates ceased as he shouted, "I'll play!"

All eyes were on him as he restated, "I'll play your sick game, but after this, I never want to so much as hear of you near China again."

The woman smiled as she flicked her fingers at him and he found himself in the Parlor, Po sitting upon large bed in full lotus position. The room was a deep orange, and it smelled of mint leaves and fine sake. The entire floor was covered in a warm, cream-colored carpet, and had no other furnishings beside the bed. The large, circular bed had a rail about a foot and a half high made of wood insured that whomever slept upon it would not fall off. A single entrance onto the gargantuan bed was about four feet wide, and black, red, and cream pillows were piled high against the railings. The sheets were unwrinkled satin and the pillows were smoothest silk. All in all, it would have been a wonderful place for a first time had Po been able to control himself.

Looking around, he found no doors, no windows, no candles, and yet a dim light permeated the room from seemingly everywhere, as shadows were cast every which way. A voice, the witch, spoke, the sound resonating off the walls, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Do you like it? I designed it for you. I've extended the time to two hours, so you can enjoy your little panda bear more fully. After all, it is his first time. Oh! I almost forgot to mention that he has been able to see, feel, smell, taste, and hear everything so far. I'd tell you what he was thinking, but it would ruin the game! Now, all you have to do is speak a command, doesn't matter how disrupted," she let out a small giggle, low curves of her voice like the satin of the sheets. "or quiet it is, he'll do it. And by the way, you have to take him, not the other way around for the game to work, so no heroic measures, Master."

Oogway shot Po a sad, apologetic look as he approached, realizing he had to ignore his dignity, his pride, and his honor in order to save Po's soul from damnation. Wanting to make it as pleasurable for Po as he could, given the situation, Oogway ran a hand down his arm, smoothing his fur down, as he whispered softly in one petite ear, "Po, I'm so sorry. I was wrong to try to stop you. I was wrong to try to ignore your advances. I have wanted you for a while, but not like this. If you want, after you're free, you may leave. You never have to see me again. I just wish there was some way I could make this up to you."

Looking into Po's empty eyes, Oogway found his expressionless face had not so much as twitched. Sighing, he began.

A clawed hand lifted Po's fingers to his mouth as he sucked on each in turn, allowing his other hand to play with Po's furred chest, painting the characters 'I love you' across his heart. Letting his tongue reside on Po's pinky for a moment, he pulled his face back and pressed his lips full against Po's, breathing out, "Kiss me."

The response was instantaneous. Po's soft lips expertly latched onto Master Oogway's, tongue licking its way into his mouth, only to dart out as he began nibbling on his lower lip, earning a deep moan of need from the elder.

"S-stop," he ordered, and Po froze.

"Lay back," he commanded and Po obeyed. Tugging at his shorts, Master Oogway pulled them off effortlessly, revealing his love's arousal. While he was still horrified at what he was doing, he had to admit Po was a very nice size. He had to be at least eight inches, and was pleasantly wide.

Kissing Po full on his lips, Oogway slid out from his shell and pressed full against Po. As tears cascaded down his face, a mantra of apologies streamed from his lips. Trying to ignore his pleasure, he took Po's virginity, kissing him as he apologized, shutting his eyes in shame as a treacherous part of his mind sang of how wonderful it felt.

Finishing the act, he returned to his shell and waited for Po to be freed.


	4. Ch 4: Always Yours

**A Lovely Present: Chapter Four**

**Always Yours**

I own neither Kung Fu Panda, nor Disturbia (music vid). May be explicit, may not be, depends on your definition. WARNING! If the idea of two people being in love, regardless of species, age, or gender bothers you, DO NOT READ!! You have a back button, STFU and use it. If you don't mind that, then enjoy!

Also, if you like this story, it's all because of Awerewolf. He's the one who made me brave enough to write it, and was wonderful enough to beta it. If there was a way to thank him for all the encouraging things he wrote, it's not one I have the money for, so I hope dedicating this fiction to him and letting him know that his Tai/Po is on its way is enough. Thank you so much for all your kindness and for being you. Rock on!

One more thing, I'm back to school, barely had time to update, so if I'm not on for a few days, please don't go committing sepuku. Thanks.

--

Ch. 4

--

_A/N: Makes references to 'Secret' from Mixed Nuts, so read that first!_

"Wow, I gotta admit, for an old guy, you know how to put on one Hell of a show! Gosh, now I feel all hot and uncomfortable! Tee he! Okay, so you played my game, and now you get your prize. When you get back to the Palace, Po will wake up. By the way, if you ever wanna look me up again, I have a fine collection of slaves and would love to watch _that_ again, the name's Rihanna. Just gimme a shout out!" called the voice mockingly sweetly.

Oogway shut his eyes, trying to ignore the voice that had snuck past his carefully constructed peace, destroying him from within. When he opened them again, he found the Furious Five and Shifu were with him at the entrance of the Hall of Heroes.

Still panting with emotions he had not know for too long, Oogway pushed past his followers and tossed open the doors to the Hall, finding Po laying in the middle of the room.

He raced to the panda's side and rolled him onto his back, hands shaking as he whispered, voice hoarse from crying, "Po, Po, please, speak to me. Say something, please, let me know you're alive."

Jade eyes fluttered open, to Oogway's immense relief, as Po looked around, frightened.

"Wh-how? M-Master?" Po stuttered, unclenching his fist to find his box and key unharmed.

"Po, I am so sorry for what you went through, what I put you through. I never should have let my pride get the best of me, and I'll understand if you never want to see me again," mumbled the tortoise, avoiding gazing into Po's wide eyes as he heard Shifu tell his students to leave them be, ushering the group to their quarters.

And Po saw red.

Face scrunching up in rage, Po leapt up, shouting, "Sorry? Is that all you have to say for yourself? I offer myself to you so many times, knowing you wanted me, and you deny me? But, when some crazy shows up, you're all ready to go? I can't believe you! Is your skull as thick as you freaking shell?"

"I don't know, anymore," Oogway replied, head tilted downward to conceal his tears.

"You don't know?" Po repeated, face relaxing, nagging voice of reason telling him Oogway had no other choice.

Po sighed heavily as he spoke, tone solemn and flat, "Look, I think I need some time alone. I'm going away for a while and don't try to stop me. I – when I get back, I'll let you know what's going on, okay?"

The tortoise merely nodded, knowing that he had to let Po make decisions on his own. He was startled from his thoughts as a heavy box was dropped in his lap, a key on a golden chain held out to him by none other than Po.

"No matter what happens," Po began, wrapping a hand around Oogway's. "this and what it symbolizes will always belong to you."

And with that, he left the Jade Palace and made his way down to his father's restaurant.

Master Oogway numbly placed the key in the slot, noting how perfectly it fit, and turned. The lid of the box snapped open, a miniature stage arising from within, two perfectly sculpted figurines made from sapphire and ruby stood atop the mirrored platform, one a tortoise and the other a panda, standing on opposite sides of the reflective glass, reaching out to each other, Po underhand and Oogway overhand, so that the flats of their pointer fingers, or claw, in Master Oogway's case, barely touched. As they began to spin, a soft melody wafted through the air, and Oogway realized Po must have put extra coils, sort of like a conveyor belt, onto the music bar for the song lasted several minutes before it began again, bringing fresh rounds of tears to the old master's eyes.

"It's a beautiful work of art," commented Crane as he cautiously approached the saddened being.

"Po made this for me, and I hurt him," Oogway breathed, unable to find the strength to help one of his students.

Crane placed a gentle claw on Oogway's shoulder, sighing softly as he did so.

"You didn't have any other choice, Master. She would have damned his soul. You were willing to give your honor for him, and if that isn't love, I don't know what is. It may be out of my place to say this, but I really think you're overreacting. Po is upset, as are we all, but once he has had a moment to breathe, I'm sure he will realize the same. Who knows, in a couple months, we might all be laughing at this, having Mantis make really bad jokes about how the only person more stubborn than Tigress is you when it comes to Po. Heh, I'm sure he's fine, and I know he'll come back. Trust me, my room's right next to his, I've heard him muttering in his sleep about you. He loves you more than anything, and he's not gonna let this get in his way. Oh, sure, he'll be sore about it for a while, but he'll get over it in no time and go back to the lovable oaf we all wish would stop making sound effects when he trains."

And, for the first time in too long, Oogway laughed, replying, "Thank you, young Master Crane. Shifu chose well when he opted to train you."

Crane blushed as he stood back, giving a quick bow to his master before turning in for the night.

Tucking the music box and key into a space on an oaken shelf in his room, Master Oogway allowed himself to sleep, dreams pleasant and uninterrupted.

Meanwhile, Po had reached his father's noodle shop and ranted the entire story to him, waving his hands in the air for emphasis as he paced back and forth in the empty restaurant. His father had quietly listened, nodding occasionally, but otherwise making no remarks, knowing his son needed a chance to fume.

"And then I told him I'd make a decision when I got back, gave him the music box and the key, told him that it, and what it symbolizes, will always belong to him, but now, I'm not sure what I should do!" Po shouted, grabbing his ears and plopping down on the floor.

Mr. Ping looked thoughtful for a moment before declaring, "Well, then, there's no way around it, son. You have to go back and apologize. And before you get in a huff, no, it's not because he's Grand Master Oogway. It's because you obviously love him, just as he obviously loves you, and if you love each other, than you should be able to realize the sacrifice he made, or was willing to make, for your safety. He was willing to give his honor to insure your life, Po. If that isn't love, I don't know what is. But, if he hurts you again, the new, limited time special will be fresh tortoise soup! And you can tell him I said so!"

Po laughed softly as he nodded in understanding. Oogway really did love him, he had just not known how to show it. He wasn't perfect, after all.

"Okay, dad, but can I crash here, tonight? I'm way too tired to make the trek back up those stairs, not to mention the questions and such," Po requested, giving a tired yawn to accentuate his point.

Mr. Ping looked around nervously, before a call echoed in the small room, coming from upstairs, "Tzu, when are you coming to bed? I'm _anxious _to hear some more of those family recipes!"

Po's face gleamed with understanding, a smirk crossing his face as he teased, "So, do I start singing, 'Daddy and Tai Lung sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G' now, or after you give him those 'recipes'?"


	5. Ch 5: Lovely Present

**A Lovely Present: Chapter Five**

**Lovely Present**

I own neither Kung Fu Panda, nor Disturbia (music vid). May be explicit, may not be, depends on your definition. WARNING! If the idea of two people being in love, regardless of species, age, or gender bothers you, DO NOT READ!! You have a back button, STFU and use it. If you don't mind that, then enjoy!

Also, if you like this story, it's all because of Awerewolf. He's the one who made me brave enough to write it, and was wonderful enough to beta it. If there was a way to thank him for all the encouraging things he wrote, it's not one I have the money for, so I hope dedicating this fiction to him and letting him know that his Tai/Po is on its way is enough. Thank you so much for all your kindness and for being you. Rock on!

One more thing, I'm back to school, barely had time to update, so if I'm not on for a few days, please don't go committing sepuku. Thanks. Now, please read, enjoy, and review the final chapter of Lovely Present.

--

Ch. 5

--

"Dad! Your boyfriend is throwing things at me!" Po shouted from the kitchen.

"Tai Lung! What have I said about hurting my son? Honestly, I can't leave you two alone for three minutes without a disaster occurring!" grumbled Tzu as he waddled into the kitchen, snatching a frying pan from the snow leopard's hand.

"I apologize, Po. I thought you were someone else," relented Tai Lung, bowing his head.

"It's cool, but if you're worried I'll tell about you, don't. If my pop likes ya, you're okay with me, but hurt him and I'll chain you to a wall and let Tigress have at you," Po threatened and a brief shudder ran through Tai Lung's muscular frame.

"Po, don't you have to go to the Palace?" questioned Tzu, shooing his son toward the door as the panda laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"Alright, alright, I'm going! Good luck, you two! And don't give him all the recipes, he might figure out how to cook!" Po guffawed, dodging a well-aimed lump of rotten tomato thrown by, surprisingly enough, his father.

Jogging off toward the Palace, Po began trying to think of how to apologize.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Po stopped to catch his breath before starting toward the Sacred Peach Tree. Finding the ground beneath its branches empty, Po set off for the Hall of Heroes, but no one was there, either.

Po was at a loss as to where Oogway might have been. He had looked everywhere the old tortoise liked to be, and had found no sign of him anywhere. Deciding to check the master's room before he tried asking directions, Po knocked softly on the aged cedar.

"Come in," a steady voice spoke and Po's heart leapt into his throat. It was Oogway.

Entering the room to see the Grand Master climb down from his staff, Po shifted nervously from foot to foot, ignoring the stretched feeling of his back side, wringing his hands nervously despite the slight pain within them.

"Um, Grand Master Oogway, I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not appreciating what you did for me. I'm sorry for acting spoiled. I'm sorry for hurting you. And, most importantly, I'm sorry for blaming you. Honestly, I was just upset. I wasn't thinking straight. I needed to clear my thoughts, and now I know, beyond any doubt, I love you and, if you still want me, then I'm yours," Po confessed, staring at the floor as if it was going to leap up and start tap dancing at any moment.

Of course, his concentration was broken when a pair of strong, elderly arms wrapped around him, a pair of lips upon his own, kissing their way down to his shoulder, then up to his ear where they whispered, "There's nothing to forgive, I'll always want you."

"Oh, really? Well then, you may have me," Po purred, leading the two toward Oogway's bed.

The tortoise smirked as he found himself lying on Po, soft, furred lips assaulting his neck, and, for the moment, he was content.

After all, yesterday was history, and tomorrow was a mystery, but there and then was most certainly a gift. A lovely present, indeed.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

I own nothing. May be explicit, may not be, depends on your definition. WARNING! If the idea of two people being in love, regardless of species, age, or gender bothers you, DO NOT READ!! You have a back button, STFU and use it. Also, if you're hungry, this will only make it worse. I'm a culinary artist! I go way far into detail when it comes to the cooking scenes! Pleez, dun haet meh. That being said, this is based off of 'He Will Be Loved' from Mixed Nuts, so I would suggest reading that before you read this, enjoy!

Also, if you like this story, it's all because of Awerewolf. He's the one who made me brave enough to write it, and was wonderful enough to beta it. If there was a way to thank him for all the encouraging things he wrote, it's not one I have the money for, so I hope dedicating this fiction to him and letting him know that his Tai/Po is on its way is enough. Thank you so much for all your kindness and for being you. Rock on!

I know I said the story was done, but it just seemed to be begging for an epilogue, so I wrote one. Bearing in mind that this is my first attempt at a song fic, please review kindly. Special gift for Awerewolf, so I hope you like this!

--

"Po, what are you doing?" the aged voice of none other than Master Oogway greeted Po's ears as he fell from his position, hanging by his knees on a sturdy, old maple tree.

"Oh! Oogway, I didn't see you there! Heh, sorry, I mean, I just, um, never mind. Anyway, I was just, kinda, maybe, singing?" Po offered, twisting his foot in the dirt as he confessed to a very unmanly action.

Oogway smiled and Po noticed he was wearing the key around his neck, same as he had every day since he was given it, but what had caught Po's eye was that he was carrying the music box in his clawed hand. Po loved those hands, so gentle yet so strong, and could honestly say they were the most perfect hands in all the world with absolute certainty. Who else had hands that could bring him to climax without ever nearing his pleasure center? Who else in all the world could tear mountains to pieces, but chose, instead, to softly comb his fur, taking time to deal with every knot with the utmost care and loving concentration? No one, that was the only answer Po came up with.

"I see you have noticed your music box. I was wondering if the song it plays has a name? It is a very beautiful song, and I feel it deserves a name just as beautiful," Oogway explained, looking to Po for help.

That was another thing Po loved about him. Even though, to everyone else, he seemed the image of perfection, he wasn't, and he had no issues with asking help whenever he needed it. For instance, Po was probably one of the only people in the world who knew that Master Oogway could _not_ cook. No matter how long Po tried to help him, it seemed each time it only got worse. Po had finally asked him to stop before the Palace burned down and Oogway, laughing, had replied that was probably for the best.

"Um, well, that kinda is the name. Beautiful, I mean. The song's name is Beautiful," Po replied, fidgeting slightly at the girlish title.

Oogway nodded in understanding, smile never faltering, never mocking, only encouraging. He never discouraged Po, he listened so well, no matter how trivial the topic, letting Po finish what he was saying before speaking. He never seemed to judge Po for anything, and Po was so beyond grateful, he doubted the master would ever understand.

"Are there words to it?" Oogway questioned, and Po knew he was going to end up singing for the master one way or another. Might as well get it over with.

Though he knew that, if he truly did not want to, Master Oogway would not make him, he always pushed him to try new things, such as singing for an audience, or learning Kung Fu. He had a way of knowing when Po wanted to do something, but was too shy to attempt it, and he would always manage to coax Po into doing it, and, in the end, Po always found he enjoyed it. Oogway always seemed to push - no, push wasn't the right word, more like nudge, sweet talk, encourage, but never push - him to be better. And he loved him all the more for it.

Nodding, Po asked, "Would you like to hear 'em?"

Oogway nodded, opening the music box as the final chords played, then the song began again.

Po allowed the intro to waft through the night air before he opened his mouth, a soft, hesitant, but clear voice whispered the lyrics.

"Every day is so wonderful  
But suddenly, it's so hard to breathe.  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed."

Seeing he had his lover's unfaltering attention, Po grew more courageous, singing louder, building a crescendo of the notes, hitting them dead on as one would expect to hear a professional.

"I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down.  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today.

"To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom.  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone, you left the puzzle undone  
Ain't that the way it is

"'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down.  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down,  
So don't you bring me down today..."

Losing himself in te music, Po belted the words he had written, all hesitance and fear forgotten as his voice echoed in the night.

"No matter what we do!  
(No matter what we do!)  
No matter what they say!  
(No matter what they say!)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes!

"And everywhere we go  
(And everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
And tomorrow we might awake  
On the other side!

"'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down! Oh no!  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down!  
So don't you bring me down today!

"Don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh, oh,  
Don't you bring me down hmmmm, today."

Po finished singing in a soft tone almost equal to how he had started, but, unlike his shy, fidgety beginning, Po ended in a confident, soft tone laced with love and beauty.

Closing the music box, Oogway pulled Po into a loving, deep kiss, pulling back only long enough to comment, "That really was beautiful, Po. I couldn't have named it better if I'd tried."


End file.
